Welcome To My Life
by Megaluhoo
Summary: A Songfic to Simple Plan's Welcome to my life...“Gin, I know how you feel, the whole Tom Riddle thing.” Harry said. He had accidentally given her a journal for Christmas the memory of his second year had just been forgotten.“No Harry, no you don’t.”


_Do you ever feel like breaking down? _

_Do you ever feel out of place? _

_Like somehow you just don't belong _

_And no one understands you _

Ginny Weasley walked down the hall of Hogwarts, alone. She was always alone, always was a loner. She didn't mind much, everyone else was too worried about the chamber; she wasn't. Ginny knew Tom wouldn't hurt her, he called her special. He made her believe that nobody hung out with her because they couldn't understand her. In reality, her dorm mate had found her with bloody hands. Would you play with a girl who you saw had blood covered hands?

_Do you ever want to run away? _

_Do you lock yourself in your room? _

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming _

Ginny's eyes darted outside the great doors. It was just two doors keeping her from leaving, it wouldn't be too hard. She had always thought about leaving; leaving her family and friends. Scratch that her family all she had was them and Tom, but Tom could come with her. Ginny thought her family wouldn't even notice that she was gone, they never paid attention to her anymore.

Ginny closed the curtain around her bed and used a sealing charm. She didn't want any interruptions. Ginny added a silencing charm around the bed too, just in case.

_Tom, Are you their? _ The ink disappeared as Ginny wrote to him.

**_Yes, Ginny. _**Tom replied.

_I'm going to run away Tom. _She told him.

**_Ginny, will you please stay here for me? _**A few minutes and some ink smudges later, Tom had Ginny convinced to stay.

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me _

"Ginny?" One of Ginny's dorm mates called. Ginny surprised at the gesture quickly removed the charms and poked her head out to see who it was.

"Would you like to, um play exploding snap with us?" The girl Tiffany asked. Ginny eagerly nodded and sat on the floor with Tiffany and another girl Alex.

"Why don't you ever talk to anyone but your brother?" Alex asked. Ginny shrugged. She was quite surprised the girls weren't teasing her like normally.

"You wouldn't understand." Ginny replied. She walked back in the direction of the common room.

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

Ginny wandered down an empty hall, her destination unknown. The other girls didn't really want to be friends with her, they just wanted to embarrass her.

"Look the weaselett!" Draco Malfoy called. He was a year older then Ginny, but to her he seemed much older. Ron didn't know the dirty words he did, she thought only older kids did. Malfoy came over and gave Ginny a little push, causing her too fall down.

_Do you wanna be somebody else? _

_Are you sick of feeling so left out? _

_Are you desperate to find something more _

_Before your life is over?_

Ginny stood up as the boy walked away. She wished she was someone else, someone who wasn't always pushed around. Someone like Tiffany, she was popular and had tons of friends. If Ginny had friends she could be happier.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_Are you sick of everyone around? _

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies _

_While deep inside you're bleeding _

Potions was always the class Ginny hated most, they usually worked in partners. As Snape told them to divvy up in partners she heard her name. Tiffany wanted to be her partner, tiffany of all people wanted to be her partner. Shrugging Ginny walked over to the other girl and they set to work.

"Why did you want to be my partner?" Ginny asked.

"Because, you need friends." Tiffany replied. Ginny thought differently as they left. Tiffany's group starting laughing and sneaking looks her way.

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me _

_Tom, where did you want me to go? _

_**The sink, ask the sink. **_

_Tom I'm too scarred to jump down there!_

_**Trust me Gin….**_

_Ok, I'm down here, where now? _

_**Go through to until you reach gargoyles.**_

_Tom are you going to come out now? _

"Hello Ginny." Tom said.

"Tom, is that you?" Ginny asked. She hugged him after he nodded.

"Will you do me a favor and lay down?" Tom asked. Ginny nodded and laid down. Tom whispered a spell, and Ginny slowly faded.

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

Ginny Weasley sat in the burrow, she was nearly sixteen.

"Gin, I know how you feel, the whole Tom Riddle thing." Harry said. He had accidentally given her a journal for Christmas; the memory of his second year had just been forgotten.

"No Harry you don't." Ginny replied.

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

"It was _my_ life" She whispered.

_Welcome to my life _

Welcome to my life


End file.
